


Y lo creía, aparentemente, tan normal

by Van_Krausser



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1448902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Van_Krausser/pseuds/Van_Krausser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>De la primera temporada de Hemlock Grove, la serie original de Netflix.</p><p>Esto salió como una especie de estudio de personaje, algo así como un PWP de Roman Godfrey, sin ser tan PWP. </p><p>ADVERTENCIAS: SPOILERS. Si no has visto la serie, no te recomiendo que lo leas todavía.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Y lo creía, aparentemente, tan normal

Fue un día ordinario, tal como habían sido sus días hasta ese momento.

Aunque, siendo un Godfrey, cualquiera en el pueblo no podría decir que su vida fuese ordinaria. Pero ¿qué sabían ellos de su vida, por todos los cielos? 

Como fuese, ese ordinario día dejó de serlo cuando lo vio.

Primero, se le antojó demasiado común, como todos los demás que paseaban sus patéticas vidas en los pasillos de la escuela, a pesar de lo que la chica loca con sueños de escritora empezaba a decir de él. ¿Hombre lobo? Pero si tenía toda la pinta de no matar una mosca, el fulanito. 

Encima, gitano. 

Aunque eso ya le quitaba algo de lo ordinario a su ordinaria apariencia. Aun así, lo observó con un poco de curiosidad.

Nunca imaginó que alguien aparentemente tan ordinario, llegaría a poner su vida, su entorno y su seguro universo de cabeza.

 

\----------------------

 

Le costó acercarse. Porque el gitano (Peter, supo que se llamaba Peter) no lo dejaba traspasar ese espacio personal que resguardaba tan celosamente. 

¿Qué tipo de fuerza de voluntad era la suya, que lo veía de manera distinta, sin admiración de ningún tipo? Vaya si era distinto. 

Roman lo vio entonces como un reto personal. Porque a pesar de que nadie lo consideraba sino como un posible problema, él pudo ver que había algo más con él. 

O probablemente era ese sentido de afrenta al ver que lo ignoraba olímpicamente cada vez que intentaba acercarse.

Como fuese, de alguna forma, Peter tendría que ceder.

 

\----------------------

 

Entonces, ocurrió.

En ese pueblo en donde supuestamente no pasaba nada raro, un espantoso suceso los puso a todos histéricos. Hasta Shelley se vio afectada, y eso no le agradó en lo absoluto.

Tal vez Christina tenía razón. Y él lo iba a averiguar.

 

\-----------------------

 

La verdad, nunca supo cómo logró traspasar esa barrera que Peter ponía entre él y el mundo. Tal vez fue su encanto personal, después de esa noche en la que hablaron por primera vez, y no, no puso esa cara de cachorro apaleado ni esos ojos suplicantes que alguna vez funcionaron con otras personas. Claro que no. 

Lleva el apellido Godfrey, y nadie de su familia utilizaría esas bajas artimañas para lograrlo. 

Estuvo a punto de hacer una fiesta cuando Peter le dijo que sí. Que podría estar cuando ocurriera.

Así que con enorme alegría, con gigantescas expectativas y muchos deseos de divertirse, se preparó para ir a casa de los Rumancek. 

 

\----------------

 

La primera vez que Peter se transformó ante sus ojos, Roman no tuvo ni palabras ni cordura por un rato. Y a pesar de eso, se sintió importante; privilegiado, diría él.

Cuando la madre de Peter y él se quedaron solos, y después de que ella lo invitara a cenar, su mente aún estaba estancada en esos escasos segundos que duró el cambio. 

Peter, desnudo ante él (y por los cien mil rayos, que él no era marica, y nunca antes, NUNCA ANTES, se había sentido atraído hacia ningún tipo), un tanto cohibido, pero listo para el momento crucial.

Y fue algo muy extraño, que siguieran tonteando hasta el primer espasmo (Roman, por todos los cielos, ¿un freezbee?), y el siguiente, y el siguiente... Y cuando sus ojos quedaron fijos en los suyos por un instante -viéndolo, traspasándolo, desnudándolo a él- antes de agacharse y perderlos, y volver a levantar la cabeza y fijar su mirada en él otra vez, pero con ojos distintos, transformados, asombrosamente llenos de viva y salvaje inteligencia.

Se quedó a esperarlo, por supuesto. Y su excusa fue que quería asegurarse de que Peter estaría bien y a salvo cuando volviera. Aunque supo que era una mala excusa cuando ella le dirigió una mirada llena de entendimiento, así que tuvo que dejar de mentirse a sí mismo. 

Se quedó a esperarlo porque deseaba estar ahí cuando volviera, sin importar si lo hacía como lobo o como humano. Sólo deseaba aminorar esa rara ansiedad que se había despertado en él desde ese instante en que Peter fijó sus ojos claros y expresivos y resignados en los suyos, y asintió, permitiéndole conocer algo tan íntimo como eso. 

Un secreto. SU secreto.

 

\------------------------------

 

Las noches que siguieron a esa, Roman no pudo dejar de pensar y recordar. A pesar de las terribles noticias de que la tranquilidad en Hemlock Grove se había esfumado, y que las sospechas de muchos se dirigían ahora hacia Peter, por ser el recién llegado, por sus orígenes, por los chismes que se habían hecho a su alrededor; a pesar de todo eso, su mente (ahora bifurcada en su lado racional, y una instintiva lujuria que no tenía idea que podía despertarse en él de esa forma), continuaba dándole vueltas a esos momentos de la transformación. 

Porque no sólo le parecía extraordinario. Para él, ahora era algo hermoso.

Sin ser muy consciente de cómo y en qué momento inició, Roman volvió a esa olvidada práctica de la auto complacencia, recordando la forma en que el cuerpo pálido y delgado de Peter se deshacía, y entre grotescos jirones de piel, asomaba el frondoso y bello pelaje del lobo.

Y al terminar, en medio de jadeos que susurraban el nombre de Peter, se permitía rendirse al sueño, llenándose la mente con su mirada salvaje y llena de vida, desafiándolo, atrayéndolo, conquistándolo...


End file.
